Esperanza
by franc14
Summary: OS  Porque la esperanza es la que logrará que Ash y May vuelvan a estar juntos, algún día. Es un Advanced con un leve toque de May/Brendan, para más info solo pase a leer xD.


_POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SI FUERA DE ESA FORMA, YA HABIA HECHO QUE ASH SEA CAMPEON DE ISSHU Y POR DIOS, QUE YA HUBIERA HECHO CRECER A ESE PEQUEÑO ALUMNO DE PETER PAN Y CLARO ASH YA TENDRIA NOVIA Y YO SERIA UN ORGULLOSO PROPIETARIO DE MI PROPIA COLECCION DE MOTOS HARLEY, PERO NO TODO SE PUEDE EN LA VIDA, T_T._

_

* * *

_

**un agradacimiento muy grande a Melisa Mistick y Danyeda Goofy Panterita quienes se tomaron de buena fe la idea Loca de "Mi primer Amor" espero que se pasen nuevamente a mi perfil y lean este nuevo OS, es mas Dramático, mas largo y con una historia más profunda, y claro la pareja es Advanced espero que nuevamente ignoren el shipping y pasen a leer esto. y claro gracias a por haber dejado Review.**

_"hola"_ dialogo  
_**"es linda"**_ pensamiento  
**El esperó** es el dialogo del narrador  
**(Entonces)** es algo confuso pero diria que es mas o menos como frases alucivas al tema y mi punto de vista tambien.

* * *

_**Esperanza.**_

_**"Lo siento, pero cuando decidiste alejarte de mi, los recuerdos y sentimientos huyeron y se enterraron en alguna parte de mi mente, sin un mapa que me guie a ellos de nuevo, me temo que se perdieron, quizás para siempre"**_

_"NOOOO"_

**El silencio de la habitación oscura se rompió con el grito desesperado de una linda coordinadora de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y piel nevada, su complexión delgada y pequeñas curvas que terminan en un busto un poco más desarrollado para su edad, no era muy alta pero eso no impedía que opacara su belleza.**

**La joven castaña se despertó exaltada y bruscamente acomodo su cuerpo en el soporte de la cama colocando en su espalda las blandas almohadas que antes se encargaban de cuidar su cabeza de algún daño. Las pesadillas aun la acompañan a estas horas de la madrugada, su hermoso rostro estaba empapado de pequeñas gotas de agua salada que resbalan suavemente sobre sus mejillas y caían sin cesar en su regazo.**

May la chica de 14 años se encontraba actualmente en Kanto, específicamente en una habitación de un hotel de Cd. Azafrán. La noche anterior había perdido nuevamente en el Concurso de dicha ciudad aunque no era un problema tan grave puesto que ya había ganado los 5 listones hace algunos años atrás, por lo que participaba simplemente para practicar, sin embargo algunos acontecimientos en su vida impedían notoriamente su concentración y eran la causa por la que ha tenido pesadillas.

_"Aquella noche"_ **susurraba May** _"siempre recuerdo sus palabras, sus gestos y su triste mirada, todo aquella noche"_

**Los lamentos de su corazón y la tristeza de su alma se materializaban en el mundo exterior como lágrimas que seguían bajando como cataratas que desembocaban en el mar que se había formado en su regazo.**

_"pero, no puedo culparlo, yo fui quien lo lastimó primero"_ **una sonrisa melancólica se podía ver en la cara de la joven coordinadora.**

_"Recuerdos, es lo único que quedan"_ **suspirando, May indaga en su pasado, recordaron el día en que cometió el error de haberle abandonado.**

*Flash Back*

**1 año y algunos meses antes.**

**Kanto, Pueblo Paleta.**

_"¿Por qué?"_ **una voz débil y entrecortada apenas audible de un joven pelinegro de cabello alborotado, ojos marrones y marcas de zetas en sus mejillas, complexión delgada, de estatura media y tez morena alteraba los ruidos naturales del bosque que se encontraba cerca de su hogar de nacimiento Pueblo Paleta.**

**La pregunta iba dirigida directamente a una joven castaña que estaba parada justo enfrente del joven azabache, con la cabeza baja para así evitar mirar al joven directamente a los ojos.**

_"Porque no podemos seguir engañándonos Ash"_ **susurraba lentamente la joven castaña.**

_"¿Engañándonos?"_ **repitió el joven moreno con voz monótona.**

_"Si, tú eres un entrenador, yo soy una coordinadora, olvide que la razón por la que decidí viajar sola a Johto fue para encontrar mi propio estilo"_ **aclaró la chica mientras ocultaba mas sus ojos mirando el verde pasto.**

_"¿Qué hay sobre lo que sucedió en Isshu?"_ **La voz de Ash era más fuerte pero no ocultaba más el dolor que éste sentía.** _"May prometiste que cuando acabara el Gran Festival de Sinnoh y La Liga Isshu, volveríamos a viajar por Kanto, y encontraríamos tu propio estilo"_ **la voz de Ash volvió a perder fuerza y casi en un susurro** _"juntos"_ **fue la palabra apenas perceptible que se escucho de sus labios.**

**May quedó sin habla. Ella había viajado a Isshu después de conseguir fácilmente los 5 listones de Sinnoh, debido a que faltaban muchos meses para el Gran Festival en Cd Corazón. Su principal idea era capturar todo tipo de pokemon, pues una coordinadora que conoció en sus viajes por Sinnoh le mostró un lindo Mamepato y le explico que en Isshu había todo tipo de pokemon hermosos para grandiosas demostraciones. May no perdió el tiempo y pocos días de haber llegado a Isshu se encontró con Ash quién se encontraba sólo ya que Iris y Dento regresaron a sus respectivos gimnasios, por lo que decidieron viajar juntos de nuevo. El tiempo ayudo a que el sentimiento de amistad se hiciera más fuerte. Ash había madurado un poco pero seguía siendo denso y despistado, así que tuvo una charla con Brock y éste le aconsejó confesar sus sentimientos a May, Así que 3 meses después de su primer encuentro Ash decidió dar el siguiente paso, May se sorprendió pues nunca pensó que alguien como Ash correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero, eso no evito que se convirtieran oficialmente en una pareja. Lamentablemente un mes después May decidió regresar a Sinnoh para entrenar los 4 meses que hacían falta para el Gran Festival, dejando a Ash con la promesa de viajar juntos nuevamente por Kanto y un beso, el primero que ambos compartieron.**

**(Tristemente muchas personas afirman que si planeas algo con demasiada anticipación, los planes siempre se arruinan y, ésta, no era la excepción.)**

**Muchas cosas habían ocurrido durante la estancia de May en Sinnoh antes del Gran Festival pero Ash aun no lo sabía.**

El silencio de la fémina estaba poniendo mucho mas nervioso al joven entrenador, sentía que su pecho le dolía cada vez más pero el no entendía porque, así que, por instinto el joven moreno apretó fuertemente las manos y las cerro en un puño para evitar que sus manos se trasladen a su pecho para así tratar de ocultar su debilidad ante la castaña.

**Ash nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero el hecho de que May le había mentido le hizo entender que era el motivo por el que su pecho le dolía tanto,** _**"No, mi pecho no es el que me duele, es mi corazón que se siente enfermo"**_ **pensó para si mismo el joven.**

**Ash se sentía pésimo y el hecho de que May no decía nada lo hizo pensar en los acontecimientos que llevaron su relación hasta este punto.**

**Durante su tiempo juntos en Isshu Ash se sentía completo, era feliz y se sentía invencible, luego de que May regreso a Sinnoh su estado de ánimo decayó un poco, sin embargo, con el recuerdo de su tiempo juntos, la promesa que hicieron y la cálida sensación de sus labios le levantaban siempre el ánimo, pero había algo que también sentía por ella, Preocupación. El se preocupaba por ella y el hecho de que una semana después de su partida ya no contestaba sus llamadas lo hacían sentir terrible y su pecho comenzó a doler agudamente, por primera vez, Ash Ketchum se sentía realmente enfermo.** _**"Ella es fuerte, ella esta bien, de seguro esta muy ocupada entrenado, así es May, después de todo"**_ **esas palabras eran las únicas que consolaban al joven entrenador y alejaban un poco ese sentimiento incomodo en su corazón. **

**Sin embargo su preocupación se disparó cuando no supo nada de ella durante la Conferencia Tesselia de la Liga Isshu, ni una llamada, ni palabras de aliento, su único consuelo fue el apoyo de sus amigos a través de algunas cartas y algunas video llamadas, pero nada acerca de su novia. Fue la primera vez que Ash Ketchum no pudo concentrarse en las batallas y éste motivo sumado al hecho de que su oponente Touya (quien luego se convirtió en el campeón de Isshu) era uno de los mejores de la región, causó su derrota en la Liga, dejándolo nuevamente en el Top 4. Ash quería ver de nuevo a May pero sabia que era imposible llegar a Sinnoh en el corto lapso de tiempo por lo que decidió regresar a Kanto, aun así, el jamás dejo de llamarla y aun así, ella jamás pudo contestar una sola llamada.**

**Un mes de haber acabado el Gran Festival de Sinnoh y de no saber nada sobre ella, un día normal como cualquiera, May lo visita y el dolor en su corazón desaparece y justo cuando pensó que todo estaría bien, ella le pide ir al bosque, solo para romper su promesa.**

**(Las promesas son solo palabras bellas, únicamente eso, palabras, que se pierden en tu memoria después de no haberlas cumplido y que simplemente se olvidan con el tiempo llevándose consigo los sentimientos de decepción y engaño)**

**Ash no podía estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras.**

_"Yo, lo siento Ash"_ **la voz de May era sincera y suave pero se podía notar el sentimiento de culpabilidad.**

_"May"_ **dijó Ash mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el mentón de la joven, suavemente elevo el rostro de la castaña** _"mírame"_ **la joven lentamente dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Ash lo cual desconcertó por unos instantes a la castaña** _"solo tenias que decirme en vez de dejarme preocupado todo este tiempo"_ **May aun tenia su mirada desconcertada y Ash pudo notarlo** _"No estoy enojado contigo May, si has tomado esa decisión no puedo negarme, además el hecho de que no viajemos juntos no significa que no podamos mantenernos en contacto"_ **Al escuchar esto May no pudo evitar bajar nuevamente la mirada para que Ash no pudiera notar la mirada de culpabilidad en su rostro, este gesto hizo que Ash se preocupara y lentamente alejo su mano del rostro de la castaña.**

_**"¿Ash por qué eres tan ingenuo?" "Porque lo haces tan difícil"**_ **estos pensamientos indagaban en la mente de May, quien no se atrevía a decirlos en voz alta**.

_"¿Pasa algo May?"_ **pregunto el joven azabache con voz preocupada.**

_"En realidad Ash, hay algo que quiero decirte"_ **May nuevamente se mantuvo callada, de repente Ash tomo una de sus manos dándole un poco de confort, May volvió a alzar la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones del muchacho quien lo veía con mucha preocupación, May sonrió tristemente al joven y continuó** _"ya no quiero ser tu novia"_ **concluyó May con voz culpable.**

**Ash se paralizó, su corazón comenzó a doler de nuevo, en su garganta se formo un nudo que evito que hablara con claridad, y entonces, fue cuando lo comprendió todo, ella lo había abandonado mucho antes de que se lo dijera, pero el se negó a creerlo, Ahora Ash ya no tenía dudas, las palabras habían sido claras y las acciones más que obvias.**

_"¿Por qué?"_ **Era la única pregunta que logro salir de su boca seca y desgarrada.**

_"porque estoy confundida con mis sentimientos"_ **respondió May de forma suave.**

**Ash la miro confundido.**

_"me encontré con alguien en Sinnoh"_ **May se ruborizó con el recuerdo de aquel muchacho por lo que bajo la cabeza para evitar que Ash lo notara, aunque no tuvo éxito.**

**Ash apretó lo puños nuevamente para evitar que sus manos se dirijan hacia su corazón.**

_"¿Te gusta?"_ **pregunto Ash con voz quebrada y con un ligero tono de miedo.**

**May no podía hablar, se sentía terrible por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero suavemente movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Ash lucho para no derramar ninguna lágrima.**

_"¿Y yo te gusto?"_ **Pregunto Ash nuevamente.**

**May estaba confundida por la pregunta sin embargo nuevamente afirmo con la cabeza.**

_"¿Entonces, es posible que te guste mas de una persona?"_ **Pregunto desconcertado Ash.**

_"Oh, Ash eres muy ingenuo"_ **respondió May con un ligero tono humorístico, luchando para evitar estallar en carcajadas.**

_"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?"_ **cuestionó Ash molesto.**

_"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa de todos modos?"_ **replico May tratando de ocultar su enojo.**

_"Bueno, simplemente no sabia que se podía hacer eso"_ **respondió Ash con un ligero tono de vergüenza.**

_"Es posible pero es incorrecto" _

_"Incorrecto, ¿por qué?"_ **cuestionó Ash.**

_"Porque esta mal, ya que solo podemos estar con una persona y solo podemos quererla a ella, eso seria lo correcto"_ **respondió May sabiamente.**

_"entonces yo soy incorrecto"_ **susurro Ash.**

_"¿Qué?" _

_"yo soy incorrecto, soy el sentimiento incorrecto, la persona incorrecta, es por eso que te olvidaste de mi"_ **habló Ash con voz entrecortada.**

_"No, no es eso"_ **replicó May.**

_"Entonces ¿Qué soy para ti?"_ **preguntó ash, sus ojos reflejaban cierto tono de esperanza.**

_"No lo se"_ **respondió May, Ash se confundió con su respuesta.** _"No se que sentimientos corresponder, es por eso que estoy confundida"_ **susurro May.**

_"¿Cómo se llama?"_

_"Brendan, un amigo de la infancia"_ **contestó May.**

_"¿Dónde continuaras con tus viajes?"_ **Aunque Ash ya tenía una idea quería asegurarse.**

_"En Hoenn"_ **May no tenia ninguna duda, lo que causó que las pocas esperanzas de Ash se desvanecieran. May notó lo que dijo y rápidamente busco una manera de justificar su decisión** _"Es mi hogar y es donde comencé, al igual que tú seria una buena idea volver a comenzar ahí"_ **aunque intento ser lo más sincera posible, May tenia dudas y Ash logro descifrar el titubeo en su voz.**

_"¿El estará ahí?"_ **Ash aun tenía esperanzas pero si el muchacho se dirigía a Hoenn, entonces significaba que May ya había tomado su decisión, independientemente si ella lo sabía con seguridad o no.**

**May nuevamente evito la cara de Ash y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.**

**(Cuando la esperanza se pierde, la vida se acorta, pues los gozos de la vida ya no son los mismos, solo actuamos como cuerpos sin alma, como marionetas que se mueven bajo los hilos de otras personas, porque la esperanza es lo que mantiene viva al alma)**

**Ash entonces, ya se había roto por dentro.**

_"Brock tenia razón, el amor duele mucho"_ **dijo Ash mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro.**

_"Ash eso no significa nada"_ **se defendió May,** _"el hecho de que vaya a la misma región no s…"_

_"No digas nada más"_ **bruscamente Ash la interrumpió** _"yo no se mucho de relaciones, pero Brock me dijo una vez que hay que seguir a tu corazón, yo lo hice, pero me equivoque"_ **una lágrima se formo por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo y bajo lentamente al pasto, el seco sus ojos con el dorso de su mano para evitar más fugas y continuó** _"espero que tu no te equivoques también May, Así que te deseo suerte en tu viaje y espero que Brendan y tu sean felices"_ **Ash se dio la vuelta** _"debo regresar a casa ya, Pikachu debe estar molesto por haberlo dejado solo mucho tiempo"_ **salió caminando, debido al dolor que sentía en su corazón y lo desgarradora que se sentía su garganta no podía correr y sus pies apenas se movían.**

**May estaba dolida, pensaba que Ash era un tonto, Brendan no dudaría en luchar por ella, Brendan no dudo en besarla después de que el Gran Festival concluyó y no le importó que ella tenía novio, por lo que gritó fuertemente** _"Tienes razón Ash, Brendan no dudo en besarme, el no dudaría en luchar por mi"_ **Ash se detuvo pero no dio la vuelta, may ya había ganado su atención por lo que continuó** _"supongo que n…" _

_"¡BASTA!" _

**Ash grito tan fuerte que las bandadas de Pidgeys huyeron de los arboles y los pokemon insectos como los caterpies huyeron a esconderse.**

_"NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ÉL" _

_"tienes razón"_ **dijo May con sorna** _"no hay manera de compararlos, Brendan es guapo, inteligente, atento, cariñoso, el es un caballero y el también es un coordinador, y además ganó la copa del Gran Festival venciéndome en la final, el es mucho mejor que tú, que en 5 ocasiones ni siquiera has llegado a ser finalista en ninguna Liga"_ **May estaba tan molesta que no fue capaz de medir sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ya era demasiado tarde** _"Ash, no quise decir eso, yo lo s…" _

"_No importa"_ **dijo Ash tratando de calmar su dolor** _"después de todo es lo que ésta en tu mente, es lo que piensas realmente de mi" _

**Ash ya no podía evitar las lágrimas que fluían libremente, las palabras lastiman y sin duda Ash ya había sido herido lo suficiente por un día.**

_"Yo fui un tonto al pensar que alguien como tu se fijaría en mi"_ **May intento hablar pero Ash silencio sus labios colocando su dedo índice sobre ellos** _"por favor May, ya no hables más, ya no quiero seguir escuchándote"_ **Ash miro a los ojos a May y termino su oración** _"¿Por que sigues en este bosque con alguien tan patético como yo, cuando puedes estar en los brazos de Brendan en Hoenn?"_

**May no respondió, ella se sentía aun más confundida que antes, ella decidió ir a Hoenn, ella defendió a Brendan sin importarle que haya lastimado los sentimientos de Ash, entonces fue cuando entendió** _**"Seguir a tu corazón, entonces mi corazón eligió a Brendan"**_ **pensaba la joven castaña** _**"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me dolió cuando Ash simplemente renunció a mi?, ¿Acaso es Ash a quien mi corazón quiere?"**_ **los pensamientos y cuestiones de May cada vez eran más complicados y no lograba descifrarlos.**

**Ash no tomó el silencio de May como algo bueno, después de todo ¿Quién lo haría? La castaña se olvido de él y justo cuando sus esperanzas renacieron cuando estaba en la puerta de su casa, aplasta una y otra vez su espíritu con cada frase que sale de sus labios.**

Sus labios, solo los probó una vez y fue suficiente para volverse un adicto, pero ahora ya no podía probarlos, era incorrecto y el era una persona que siempre sigue las reglas al pie de la letra, es por eso que el no era Brendan, simplemente el remordimiento lo mataría, además, ¿para qué robarle un beso? ¿Si su corazón ya se lo ha robado otra persona? Simplemente ya no tenía caso.

_"Tu silencio es la única respuesta que me faltaba"_ **hablo Ash con voz suave, nuevamente la miro a los ojos** _"Solo espero que Brendan te ame tanto o más que yo"_ **Luego de dirigirle aquellas palabras Ash se dio la vuelta corrió perdiéndose entre los árboles.**

**May sin embargo se congelo, ella estaba estupefacta.**

_"El me ama y yo le dije todas esas cosas horribles"_

**May se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y se quedo ahí, lágrimas opacaban el hermoso rostro de la joven coordinadora, su corazón le dolía y su alma se desgarraba lentamente y sin embargo, después de todo, Ella aun Dudaba.**

(Fue así como las esperanzas de un muchacho fueron destruidas por los sentimientos de una joven insegura, en un bosque donde los árboles escondían esta triste historia).

*Fin Flashback*

**(EL corazón no es perfecto y muchas veces se equivoca, solo las personas que logran escuchar los susurros de su alma, encuentran a la persona indicada y la felicidad que sus vidas tanto ansían)**

_**"Lo siento, pero cuando decidiste alejarte de mi, los recuerdos y sentimientos huyeron y se enterraron en alguna parte de mi mente, sin un mapa que me guie a ellos de nuevo, me temo que se perdieron, quizás para siempre"**_

_"fueron esas palabras las que Ash me dijo cuando nos vimos por ultima vez en Johto hace una semana"_ **De repente una sonrisa se formo en la cara de May y las lágrimas cesaron mágicamente** _"Sin embargo, el tampoco dijo que me odiaba, lo que significa"_ **May alzo el puño y una mirada llena de determinación se formo en su cara** _"que aun tengo oportunidad, la ultima vez me equivoque, pero esta vez no será lo mismo"_ **May sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas** _**"Ash Ketchum tu eres la persona que mi Alma anhela"**_ **lentamente coloco su puño en su corazón** _**"No necesito un mapa para encontrar tus sentimientos y recuerdos perdidos, los encontrare y no me importa si tengo que excavar con mis manos en todas las regiones del mundo, porque tengo la esperanza de que los hallaré algún día"**_

**Así con una sonrisa y un objetivo en la vida, la joven coordinadora cayó rendida ante el cansancio con una sonrisa, ya no habían mas pesadillas y el dolor disminuía, pues ambas almas están conectadas por las caprichosas manos del destino, quien un día se aburrirá de jugar y las unirá para siempre, solo para desaparecer y encontrar a alguien más para divertirse.**

(Porque la esperanza es la fuerza que los pokemon y los humanos necesitan para no caer en la desesperación, porque la esperanza es la fuerza interior del alma que nos empuja a seguir adelante y superar cualquier adversidad, porque la esperanza es lo último que muere, porque la esperanza se renueva con el amor sincero y porque la esperanza es la única que nos recuerda que el amor sincero jamás muere, solo se esconde para no ser lastimado y solo necesitamos un toque de determinación para encontrarlo)

Porque la esperanza es la que logrará que Ash y May vuelvan a estar juntos, algún día.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_y este es mi segundo OS esta pareja ya es más conocida un Advanced y un leve Brendan/May que sinceramente no recuerdo como se llama la pareja a pesar de que me lei casi toda la lista -.-! (lamento la falta de memoria xD) este OS es mucho más largo que Mi primer Amor y espero que este mejor acomodado en cuanto a la narracion, mis comentarios y los diálogos._**

**_Es gracias a los comentarios y a las personas que pasan a leer que me animé a hacer mas fics, he pensado en hacer otros OS y algunos SF antes de pensar en subir mi primer Long Fic de Pokemon, naturalmente sera aleatorio y la pareja no será la misma, aunque siempre será un Ash/? y pues depende igual de lo popular, primero subí el del Ash/Yellow, luego el Advance, mañana o pasado quien sabe, pero será una pareja rara o bien menos popular, o quizás alguna de estas._**

**_DeathShipper - Sabrina & Ash  
FireredShipper - Ash & Nozomi  
FireShipper - Ash & Macy  
FuruSato - Furura & Satoshi (Melody & Ash)  
GoggleShipper - Ash & Giselle  
HeatShipper - Ash & Flannery  
MareShipper - Ash & Bianca  
MilkShipper - Ash & Whitney  
MirageShipper - Ash & Sabrina  
SAILShipper - Ash & Duplica  
SweetflowerShipper - Ash & Erika_**

**_por cierto alguien me puede decir como se llama la pareja de Ash & Candice? para los que no recuerden Candice es la sexy lider de gimnasio de Snowpoint que siempre dice Kya y tiene un Abomasnow_**

la razón mas importante por la que aun no escribo un Long Fic es que estoy esperando el capitulo 12 de BW tengo curiosidad sobre el huevo que le dieron a Ash, en primer lugar quiero saber si se lo regalaron, si es así, esperare el capitulo hasta que el huevo eclosione ya que quiero saber que pokemon es, si el caso es el mismo que el de Larvitar, es decir, solo se lo dan a cuidar, entonces comenzare en fic inmediatamente despues de ver el capitulo. Si suena loco no? bueno ustedes han visto lo loco que puedo llegar a ser, pero es que me mata la curiosidad ya que algo que no me gusta de Ash es que tarda mucho en capturar pokemons (en primer lugar) y luego cuando tiene una cantidad determinada deja de capturar y para colmo, en ocasiones libera a sus pokemons -.-! es algo que nunca me gusto del anime, y es de lo mejor que tiene el manga, lo digo por Crystal (hablame de Capturar Pokemons esa niña es buena en ello). Otra razón es que ando indeciso por la pareja, Tampoco voy a hacer un Harem, cuando mucho seran solo dos personajes, 1 de las 4 chicas principales osea Pearl, Advanced, Poke y Negai contra 4 de las chicas que han tenido algun tipo de flechazo con Ash, Angie (Morpheus), Anabel (Ability), Macey (Fire) y Melody (ni idea), no se si hay más pero son las que mas me gustan xD.

Asi la ultima aclaración no recuerdo muy bien pero Brendan hace cameo en algunas peliculas, no recuerdo si lo hace en algunas de Sinnoh, pero para acoplar el OS fue lo mejor y lo mismo por May quien seguramete mientras Ash esta en Isshu ella se encuentra en Sinnoh y claro la ultima aclaración, en el cameo Brendan sale de Entrenador, Lo sé, tengo mas experiencia en el anime que en el manga (aunque tengo tan mala memoria que muchas veces lo olvido) y ayuda que últimamente revise las fichas de los personajes de Pokemon Special (Mi sgt idea es que el Long Fic sea un cross entre el anime y el manga) en wikia asi que ahi lo vi aunque no decía en que películas salió (o puede ser que lo olvidé) bueno el punto es que, la idea ya se nota, que May no quiere estar con Ash por miedo a lo sucedido en Kanto y Hoenn y claro por la intromisión de Brendan (No se ofendan pero es que Brendan tiene un comportamiento muy frágil para un hombre, pero bueno, ya saben los traumas del pasado), así que eso justifica que haya dejado a Brendan parecido al personaje de "Ruby".

Nos vemos


End file.
